


Buttered Up

by Rakizna



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Tilly wants to throw a party, and Captain Lorca is the man she has to butter up to do it.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discovery Drabbles





	Buttered Up

He knows that something is up as soon as she walks onto the Bridge. Tilly is  _ always  _ too needy,  _ always  _ too talkative, but there's something else about her today that makes Lorca cringe just looking at her. 

“Captain, Lieutenant Stamets sent me up here to have you sign this,” she says, handing him the PADD a little too gleefully. 

“Thank you, Cadet,” he grunts, scribbling his signature down. “And tell him to watch it with that cybernetic thing, will you? I don't need my best engineer electrocuting himself the next time we activate the spore drive.” He tosses the PADD back to her as he muses over the stars on the viewscreen, but she's still standing there, watching him expectantly. 

“Tilly, what do you want?” he half-groans. “I've got a killer headache, so make it quick.” 

“Stamets’ birthday is coming up, and---” 

“Cadet…” 

“The other engineers and Dr. Culber and I were wondering---” 

“No.” 

“If we could maybe have a tiny little party---” 

“No.” 

“For him in the mess hall next week!” 

Lorca stares at her. Clearly, she hasn't heard a word he said. “Are you done?” 

Tilly beams. “And you're invited.” 

Lorca opens his mouth for a split second, but swallows his words and channels them into a sigh. “All right, fine. A tiny one. Half an hour, tops. And no funny hats.” 

“Thanks, Captain! You're the best!” Sylvia Tilly squeals as she takes off into the turbolift. 

Lorca sighs again, this time just to himself, as he looks out the viewscreen once more. He probably shouldn't have done that, but…every now and then, his crew somehow has a way of buttering him up. 

  
  



End file.
